


No Promises

by GrumpierThanYou



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dom/sub, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpierThanYou/pseuds/GrumpierThanYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is naughty so Brian has to punish him with rough sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promises

Brian stabbed into Ross, gripping the much younger man’s hair in his hand and jerking his head back to expose the vulnerable ribbon of throat. He butted deeper into the smaller man, provoking a loud sound of pleasured agony, as he stretched the Aussie wide; the tight ring of muscle squeezing the life out of his cock. Brian groaned, his balls tightening uncomfortably, incredulous of how tight and sensual Ross was. His free hand journeyed down to cup Ross’ balls and roll them around, a drop of gleaming pre-come dropping on the bedsheets and Ross rocked his hips, trying to get more friction.  
“Brian, please.” He whined, “I need to come.”  
Brian snarled and jerked Ross’ head roughly, thrusting into the man punishingly hard, the skin of Ross’ ass going white then tearing a bit, smears of blood on Brian’s throbbing cock, “What the fuck did you just call me Bitch?” He growled, biting the shell of Ross’ ear.  
“I’m sorry,” Ross whined, wiggling his ass and shoving himself back on Brian’s dick. “Daddy, please let me come?”  
“Hmmmm,” Brian buzzed, in Ross’ ear, “No.” He prodded his cock securely into the velvet of the younger man’s ass canal, the tip rubbing teasingly against the other man’s prostate.  
“Daddy! Please! I can’t take anymore!” Ross sobbed, cock drooling, “Touch my cock please!”  
Brian smirked and stroked the length of the boy’s shaft once, then gripped his hips in a bruising hold, fucking Ross as hard as he could, listening to Ross’ breathy pained moans of desire.  
Ross whimpered as Brian turned him over for the third time that night, shoving his cock into his asshole unceremoniously, without lube or preparation. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and bit down on his shoulder, holding back tears as the man shoved into his sore and aching hole that dripped with the come from their earlier sessions.  
“D-Daddy, please, it hurts…no more.” He begged, eyes glassy with overstimulation, a trail of drool trailing down his chin as Brian slammed into his prostate, pleasure and agony becoming one in his oversexed mind, he struggled underneath his dominate lover. He screamed out as Brian stroked his raw and flaccid dick, trying to get him hard again. His hips rocked against his will when his dominate hit his prostate over and over, he cried and whimpered, trying to push the man off him. He screeched out his orgasm, which did nothing to deter Brian from continuing to fuck him harshly. Finally Brian came inside his submissive, smirking and placing a bruising kiss on Ross’ lips.  
“Are you going to be a good boy from now on?” He asked, with a leer, pulling Ross into his arms.  
“No promises.” The younger man mumbled sleepily.


End file.
